There is Always a Light at the End of Every Tunnel
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Something had happened to one of their own, they need all to pull together to make it better. Especially Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, who will be tested in ways they never expected. Rated M for strong themes...warning inside. Please give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story, hope you enjoy it, it will be rated for strong themes (warning: deals with rape and aftermath) Please let me know how you feel about this... your opinions are valued :)**

**I don't own Criminal Minds...yet an other sad fact of reality **

**~Ash**

Sitting in Derek's driveway she didn't know whether or not she should go and ring the doorbell or just go home. Kevin had been a great guy, at least she thought, she never envisioned it to get to a place like this, he never gave off the impression he'd ever hurt her. She sits here with a possible broken arm, a body full of bruises, a bloody lip, and a rape kit in her future that proves otherwise. She thinks back to what occurred no more than 10 minutes ago.

_Penelope walked in her boyfriend's front door after a long case and he was sitting on his couch drinking a beer. _

"_hey baby, drinking again?" She said with a joking tone_

"_Yes, I'm drinking what does it matter to you?"_

"_Sorry Kev, just joking around, is there one for me?" _

"_No, I drank them all" He said nonchalantly _

"_Kevin I bought those yesterday, why would you drink an entire 12 pack? Seriously, have you given up on anything nonalcoholic?"_

_Kevin stood up to face her and snapped "For your fucking information, it's none your damn business" _

"_I believe otherwise, we can't keep wasting money on beer and cheep vodka."_

"_Why not, you work so damn much, you should be rolling in the bucks"_

"_Kevin, you know I'm salaried, that means, as you should know, that I don't work by an hourly rate." _

"_All that work for nothing and you still don't come home for me. You save all your good energy for the BA fucking U. "_

"_Kevin, I think you need to get some sleep" She went to put her hand on his shoulder to guide home towards the bedroom as he was trying to stand up but failing miserably. _

"_DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FILTHY WHORE, DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU AND MORGAN." He yelled at her_

"_I have never done anything with him; he is just my best friend, baby I'm with you, not him. Why don't you just get some sleep?"_

"_STOP SAYING THAT, YOU LYING BITCH" He yelled as he grabbed her by the left arm and threw her against the wall. The impact to her right arm that had been across her chest, radiated up to her shoulder, the pain was more than she had experienced in a while._

"_Kevin, ouch, let go of me" She begged as he tightened the grip on her arm. The begging was no use, he was seeing red and began to lift her dress, She knew what was coming, "Stop Kevin, no…..Please don't do this." _

_He just laughed, "I'm going to make it so you don't even remember his fucking name you hear me?" He said as pushed her harder against the wall. She saw him reach for something but couldn't quite make it out since the room she had entered was dim, only a broken lamp to illuminate her surroundings. She felt herself being throwing on table next to where they were, he pushed on her back so her face was pushed into the cheap wooden table and that is when she figured out what he grabbed… her hair brush. When the cascade of whacks from the brush landed on her ass and all she could do was cry and plead for him to stop_

"_Kevin, stop this hurts…. Ke…vin" She knew the attempt was futile, and just let out heartbreaking sobs. _

_She prepared for the next whack…when it never came she became optimistic but that is when she felt him rip her dress and place himself at her entrance. 'Oh God please no!' She thought as he entered her. The pain was unbearable, she didn't want this, she was dry and the blood started to drip a little as he tore her. She didn't know how long it have been, it felt like forever but when he finally came, she felt relieved as he exited her and proceeded to pass out on the dining room floor. She didn't waste any time, she grabbed her stuff and ran towards the door_

"_Where do you think you are going?" _

_She spun around to see Kevin leaning against the table she had been previous pushed onto. He stocked towards her and she knew he would kill her if he got ahold of her so she just ran. He caught her before she reached the door, throwing her on the floor and proceeded to kick her in the stomach. She pulled him down to the ground, remembering Derek teaching her self defense one day after work. She put his head into the coffee table after wrestling for what seems to be forever. She stood up as he let go of, she ran for the door and once in her car she drove to the first place she thought of that was safe._

Now here she was, in Derek Morgan's driveway, not sure what to do. She could go up to his door and tell him but that would make it all real, every terrible moment really had happened. She was then jolted out of her thoughts when she saw the porch light come on, it was 2am, he shouldn't be awake. Clooney came out the front door before Derek, she hoped she could stay and not be seen but when Clooney ran to her car she knew that it was a foolish thought. She opened the door to allow the overgrown puppy to see her, when she got out of the car she just stood staring at Derek. Her hair was a mess, her dress was torn, a bloody lip, a few visible bruised on her arms. The look of shock in his eyes caused her to collapse into a fit of sobs in the middle of her best friend's driveway.

He watches her fall to the ground in tears; he didn't even waste a minute before running towards her, pushing Clooney out of the way. He sat down on the pavement, in almost one motion leaned against Pen's car, pulled her into his lap and held her close to his chest. Her face went into the crook of his neck that was now wet from her tears.

"Shhh baby girl, I've got you." He gently rocked her, trying to calm her down, while rubbing in a circular motion on her back.

He wasn't sure how this happened but who ever decided it was a good idea to mess with his baby girl had another thing coming. He rocked her until her sobs subsided and he felt some relaxation against his chest.

Penelope whispered, "Don't let him touch me again, Derek, please, I didn't want to, but he wouldn't listen. I did all the moves you taught me, Derek, don't let him near me."

"Baby no one can hurt you now. I won't let anyone hurt you, not my baby girl." He kissed her on the forehead, before whispering, "No one will hurt you sweetheart, I'll die for he lays another finger on you"

He loved this woman with his entire being, the fact she was with Kevin broke his heart but as long as she was happy he could handle it. All he needed was to see that smile across her beautiful face each morning and he'd know he did the right thing. He was now holding his baby girl in his arms, broken and in tears; the anger wasn't easily held in. Kevin was the only one who could've done this but he couldn't jump to conclusions, if it was him, he would make sure Kevin wouldn't breathe again.

They had been sitting there for 10 minutes when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket, he didn't want to answer but he knew he had to.

"I'm sorry to move you baby girl" he whispered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Morgan"

"Morgan, it's Hotch and Prentiss here, Have you seen Garcia? Kevin called and said they got in argument and she just left and he's afraid she crashed her car. Have you seen her?"

'That son of bitch, it was him' He thought before answering, "I have her with me, don't tell Kevin"

He regretted saying his name the minute it left his tongue because it sent panic through Penelope

"NO, DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME DEREK, PLEASE..." She began to cry again and his attention was split between his scared Baby girl and confused boss.

"Morgan, what's going on?"

"Hotch, bring everyone, Kevin hurt Penelope. She needs us, I think she was raped but I don't dare try and see, I don't want to scare her. Bring the girls please."

"I'll be right over, and Morgan" He said with a pause.

"yes Hotch"

"Don't let her go again." with that he heard Hotch hang up and when he put his phone back down he noticed blood on his hand and saw some dried on her inner thigh

"Oh baby girl, what did he do to you?" He whispered to the sky as he noticed she was asleep against his chest. He just held her close as if she were going to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds! :(**

The whole team arrived at Derek's place within 20 minutes of Hotch hanging up with Derek. He was so angry; he didn't know why things were always happening to his team and family. He never liked Lynch, but he never expected this from him, to actually hurt Penelope. He would make sure he paid for what he had done, even if he didn't come off as the most emotional person, he was. Aaron Hotchner's passion ran deep and usually hidden behind a mask but he cared deeply for each team member. Penelope was a ray of sunshine for the entire team, her laugh and smile were infectious, and she was the remedy for a bad case. Who could ever hurt someone as selfless as Penelope honestly didn't deserve to have ever met her in the first place.

As they pulled into the driveway the sight that welcomed them could pull even the most jaded man's heartstrings. Derek sat on the ground leaving against the vintage car that was Penelope's, holding her to his chest while she sat perpendicular to him in his lap tightly, shielding her from the outside world. Penelope's face was facing away but her posture suggested she was sleeping, while Derek's was towards the night sky, you could see the tears glistening off his checks from the dim light of the porch lamp. The team stood outside the SUV not sure if to break up the moment because they knew everything was going to change once waking her up. They didn't have to make the decision because Derek looked over at them, he obviously saw them drive in, and he had the saddest look in eyes that it actually caused Hotch to stutter while trying to speak.

"D...Derek, we need to wake her up and bring her inside."

Derek just sighed and looked at her, "I know Hotch, but I don't have the heart to bring her back to this nightmare. I mean, she just collapsed in tears right here, she didn't even move. She.."

He choked on his words and just gave up on trying to finish what he wanted to say. Hotch motioned for Emily and JJ to wake her up, they had spoken on the way here and they agreed she'd more comfortable with a female touch. He was wondering he was wrong because when JJ tried to get her out of Morgan's lap, Garcia called out and grabbed his shirt with both hands

"No, Derek, don't leave me."

"Shhhh baby girl, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you. JJ and Emily want to talk to you; they are your best friends."

"No, you're my best friend Derek, always."

"I know baby girl, I know….please for me, talk to them." He kissed her temple and moved underneath her as she stood up.

"Anything for you, Derek." She said while taking his hand and helped him off the ground.

Everyone stood in silence before JJ put her arm on Penelope's shoulder and guided her into the house with Emily. The four men stayed outside in his driveway, Derek didn't take his eyes of her until she was behind the closed door. The other three men didn't know what to say, they all knew how Derek felt about Penelope even before he did. What do you say to someone in this situation, especially when they are your friends? Rossi just walked over to Derek and put his hand on the young man's shoulder,

"Son, this is going to be one bumpy ride but we'll catch this son of a bitch and make him pay."

"That great Rossi but she'll never be the same person again. He took a piece of her earlier that she'll never get back. No matter if he's dead or alive, he'll always hold that piece from her and she'll try her hardest to get it back and it won't work. "

They all knew he was speaking from experience, Buford was a subject they never talked about, Rossi knew bits about it, only as much as he needed to, still, they knew he was torn in a few ways. Rossi sighed before saying

"That maybe so but she has a secret weapon"

"What is that Rossi?"

"She has you, and you'll be there the whole process, to hold her when the nightmares get to be too much, when she is scared or just needs to be loved. She has you and Derek you have her. You need to let those other pieces go and fit each other in the spaces."

The men looked strangely at Rossi, not because of the advice but because he of all men gave the advice.

"Contrary to everyone's belief, I don't have 3 failed marriages because I'm an ass but because I enjoy sex way too much and sometimes couldn't keep my weapon holstered, if you catch me."

Reid looked at him and said "No, I don't catch you"

The three men around him laughed for the first time since the call had been made.

"Kid that doesn't surprise me, not at all" Derek patted Reid on the shoulder as the men walked towards the house.

_**While inside Derek's house**_

The three girls sat on Derek's bed, not a word had been spoken since entering the house. Emily and JJ just kept looking at each other, trying to prod the other one to say something. JJ finally gave in and said

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sorry about saying you weren't my best friends, you are my best girl friends"

That was Penelope Garcia, caring about if their feelings had been hurt even if she had just been attacked by her "boyfriend"; JJ took her friends hand and said

"Garcie, we love you, and we knew what you meant, you and Derek share a special bond. We just want to know what happened so we can get Kevin for what he did to you. We just need to know what happened."

"I just came home and he was drinking his beer like he has been lately. I made a few jokes about how he was giving up nonalcoholic drinks and that set him off, he said I worked too much and that he knew about Derek. I tried to get him to go sleep it off and we'd talk about it in the morning but when I touched him he threw me into the wall. He searched a door for a few minutes until he came out with my hair brush, he threw me on the table and proceeded to spank me like I was a disobedient child. I begged him to stop and he just laughed. The whacks finally stopped and I thought I was safe but he tore my dress and that's when he…." She started to cry

Emily put one hand over JJ's and Pen's while the other was rubbing her back.

"Go on PG, it's over, he can't hurt you. Tell us everything"

"He raped me, I don't know how long it actually was but it felt like forever. I could feel each tear and I knew I was bleeding, I cried so hard, begging for it to end but he didn't. When he finished he passed out on the floor and I ran for the door but it wasn't fast enough. We wrestled on the floor until I put his head through a coffee table and knocked him out, I just ran to the car and drove to the first place I thought of as safe."

Emily didn't want to ask what she had to next but she knew that she had to.

"PG, we brought a rape kit with us. Do you mind it we… proceed with its instructions"

"Emily, why are you doing it, you're my friend you don't need to see this"

There was the selflessness of Penelope Garcia again.

"PG, I'm not going to let some random tech do this. I will how ever have a random tech watch to make sure we aren't "falsifying" the evidence. I want to be a nurse before I did this while FBI thing." She said trying to make a joke. Penelope just smiled.

JJ walked out to the living room where the men were sitting with the technician and police officer that had just arrived.

"She's all set for you, Marsha"

Now all they could do was wait for the evaluation to be done before proceeding with it. The cops were arresting Lynch at this moment. The fact they were going to have to wait to get at Lynch was torture but their girl needed them and the men would gladly sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I am sorry it took longer than expected to upload this, i ended up getting sick and not really playing with stories well. Tell me what you think! Also if you are a huge fan of Kirsten Vangsness then... you should watch Vampire Mob, she is in episode 2 and rocks it (She's our wonderful Garcia how could she not) Just got to .com and watch it! :) Enjoy my lovelies **

**I don't own CM :(**

Penelope was tired; she slept for that short 20 minutes against Derek's chest before the team had arrived and not much the previous week. She was amazed that after being raped and beaten by the only other man she trusted other than her team and especially Morgan that she needed his touch to feel safe. She wanted to wash Kevin away, she didn't want the memory of him. The feel of his hands on her body but she could still feel them as if they were right on her. Once Emily and the technician were finished she went into Derek's bathroom. She stood there looking into the mirror and started to cry again. She worked the fucking FBI and she couldn't protect herself from any attacker, no wonder she lives in the cave which any other day she loved. She turned on the shower and got in fully clothed in a pair of PJs she had left there a year again in case she needed them on movie night. She stood there under the water and tried to scrub the pain away. The harder she scrubbed the more she could feel him, touching her. Pen slid down the wall of the shower and just cried as the water fell like rain drops. In the process she knocked down some of Derek's hygiene products from the shelf in the shower, they made loud noises as they hit the shower floor but she didn't care. She just wanted this pain to go away.

Downstairs the sounds of something falling could be heard like a bomb in a neighboring city. Derek just turned around and ran up the stairs

"Baby girl, baby, are you there?"

He heard some crying and a few mumbles from his master bathroom. He walked in to see Penelope in a ball in the corner of the shower, the water coming from the shower head was cold water, almost frigid, but it seemed she faze her. He turned the water off, picked her up from the shower floor and carried her to his bed. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt from his dresser and handed them to her.

"Here baby girl, just put these on, I'll go in the bathroom, just holler when you are all set."

"No, Derek, don't leave. I don't care if you are here. Any other man but you I wouldn't want near me at all but you... I need you here."

The words made him want to pull her into an intense kiss but he knew she was too raw for that. He would have to wait to let her know he needed her just as much, if not more than she needed him. She had become the sunshine in this stormy life of bloody victims and crazy unsubs. He couldn't imagine someone actually able to hurt this beautiful woman. He watched her undress and that's when he saw the bruises, the ones on her side, on her stomach, on her legs, inner thigh, and that's when he saw the welts on her backside and cuts were blood used to be dried.

"Oh baby, what did he do to you?" he asked hesitantly.

The look on her face said it all, he had indeed raped her, she inhaled and exhaled slowly while looking at the floor before saying.

"The short story, he raped me, but not before punishing me like a disobedient child with a wooden hair brush my mother gave me. I fought him off after he finished his act and when I finally threw his head into the coffee table he passed out. I ran out the door to the safest place I knew."

While she explained what happened she had dressed herself in the clothes he had given her. He was so angry, when he saw Kevin, he would personally shred him. He was in his own world when he felt hands on his chest and arms wrap around him, he looked down and Pen just whispered,

"For now, can you just hold me?"

"Are you sure…?"

"Don't you dare start treating me like I'm different"

He just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead before saying,

"Baby girl, we are going to catch him and make him pay. Those bruises and cuts will eventually fade to nothing and things will get easier. The nightmares may get too much and sometimes you might just want to give up, but just remember, I love you silly girl, and I am always here for you. I can do more than empathize with you; I know exactly what it feels like. Just promise me, not to shut me out when things get to be too much for you to handle on your own."

He looked down to see her fast asleep in his arms. While he was talking to her, they had gotten into his bed and she rested her head on his chest. The faint snores coming from her were a good sound for now, maybe some sleep will help her cope a little better. Once again with her in his arms his cell rang from his pocket.

"Morgan"

" Derek, this is Hotch, the lab confirmed the seamen collected during the procedure was indeed Kevin Lynch, not that I doubted Pen but we are right outside his house about to arrest him. Just thought you'd want to know"

"Thanks Hotch, throw the bastard around a bit if you can." He said half jokingly.

"I'll leave that to Prentiss and maybe Reid, he doesn't like people messing with his family."

"Bye Hotch"

Across town, Aaron Hotchner put his phone back in his pocket; he corralled his troops and knocked on Kevin's door. They heard scuffling inside but no one answered, he signaled to Prentiss to kick down the door. Inside the house was dark and no immediate sign of Kevin. Rossi and Reid went downstairs while Hotch and Prentiss went upstairs. Upstairs there was a bedroom with a picture of Penelope on the nightstand, a master bathroom and the only other room was a computer room. Prentiss looked at Hotch before saying

"There isn't any sign up here. Lets go check the ground floor with Rossi and Reid."

They had reached the bottom step when Kevin appeared out of nowhere with a gun pointed at Prentiss.

"Put your guns away and I won't shoot."

"You have a better chance of us killing you, we have better aim." Prentiss antagonized him.

"I SAID PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN."

The expression on his face was nothing like they had ever seen on this man. What the hell happened to him to make this happen? There was a creeking sound that came behind Kevin and Hotch was hoping he didn't hear it because Reid was behind him, trying to get him to the ground. Too much dismay, Kevin heard, two shots were fired and Hotch saw Kevin fall to the ground. He looked at Prentiss and asked

"Why did you fire two shots?"

A puzzled look came across her face,

"I only fired once"

They looked over and saw Reid on the floor clutching his stomach. They ran over to his side.

"Reid, talk to me."  
"Oh calm down Hotch, I'll be fine,

Reid was fighting a losing battle to stay conscious, when the paramedics came in they pronounced Kevin Lynch dead and took Reid to the hospital. He pulled out his phone to call Morgan.

"Morgan, I have some good news and bad news, Good news is Lynch is dead but bad news, he shot Reid before Prentiss shot him down. We are one our way to the hospital. I'll call with updates."

He put his phone in his pocket and sighed, '_how could this day get any worse'_


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! A lot has been going on, i got really sick again, which required some rest. So here is chapter 4 and enjoy the story. Remember, opinions are valued and wanted. **

**I don't own CM...oh i wish i did. **

Derek sighed; it had been 2 hours since he got the call. He didn't want to tell Penelope that Spencer was hurt; it would only make her feel even worse than before. She hadn't woken up so for now he was just going to let her sleep and wait for updates from Hotch. As if reading his mind she began it stir in his arms, making faint noises like she was in pain. She then called out, "NO, Kevin, please don't, I am sorry don't hurt me", she started sobbing in her sleep. Derek just pulled her closer and tried to pull her out of her nightmare, "Wake up baby girl, it's me…, it's Morgan baby" Penelope woke up startled and her eyes started to dart around, when she saw Derek she immediately calmed down. Kevin wasn't there, tearing her apart again, she was in the arms of the man who would never hurt her. She relaxed even more into his chest and looked up. She then noticed his expression, something wasn't right, she could tell. There was this unspoken bond between them and she knew him inside and out. This expression meant something was wrong.

"Derek, what's going on? I can see it in your eyes something's wrong"

"Well, Hotch and the rest of the team went in to arrest Kevin, he pulled a gun on Hotch and Prentiss. Reid who had been downstairs the entire time, tried to sneak up behind him but Kevin heard him. He pulled the trigger on Reid when Prentiss shot him to keep him from shooting Reid."

"Wait, so how is Reid, is he ok?" She didn't care at all about Kevin; she hoped he was six feet under by now.

"He's at the hospital, I haven't heard an update from Hotch yet, he was shot in the stomach. Baby girl, depending at the point of impact he most likely won't make it"

Penelope eyes began to tear up but instead of crying she got out of bed and started ripping apart his room.

"Baby girl, what are you looking for?"

"My shoes, lets go. If he dies, he will have died protecting me, the least I can do is be there if it happens." She said as she found the underneath the heap of wet pajamas.

Derek didn't waste any time because she was half way out the front door, it was one thing to hurt her but she was the Mama bear of the team. When anyone in the team was hurt she made sure they took care of themselves and took great pleasure of putting the SOB in jail, since usually it was an UNSUB. When Haley left Hotch, she was originally going to file for sole custody of Jack, when Pen caught wind of this she made it known to the former Mrs. Hotchner that she would make her life a living hell if she cut Aaron out of the child's life. You never mess with the Mama bear.

At the hospital the rest of the team had been waiting for an update on their youngest member. Emily was a complete wreck; she didn't want Spencer to die without him knowing how much he meant to her. JJ was the closest to Spencer, they had a unique bond, not like Garcia and Morgan but one that didn't involved shameless flirting. Rossi and Hotch looked at the young doctor as a son or brother of sorts. He was a smart man and a great asset to the team. When Gideon left the team, Hotch was there to pick up the pieces and he had found a great fondness of Reid he would have never had if that situation never arose.

A doctor finally came out from behind the double doors displaying an unreadable look.

"Spencer Reid"

The team all jumped up and Penelope and Derek walked in the waiting room at that exact moment. Each person saying "yes"

"Spencer lost a lot of blood, but he was lucky, the bullet went into his abdomen but didn't hit any important arteries or organs. It was hard to tell at first but it looks like he'll be fine. He's still asleep right now so as soon as his wakes up I'll let you in to see him."

Emily stood up and stopped the doctor before he walked away.

"is it possible… that I stay with him, so when he wakes up, he won't be alone."

The doctor looked into Emily's sad eyes and even if it was against regulations he figured he'd let it slide.

"Sure, but if anything happens, if he gets worse, I'll ask you to leave."

"Deal," Emily said before he could change his mind. She followed the doctor away from the group and into Spencer's room.

Once Emily was gone the focus was once again turned back to Penelope who was cuddled into Derek's side. In the light her bruises were more visible to the men who had let her have her space and the blood boiled within Rossi and Hotch who had yet really taken in her appearance. While they were looking at her she watched them, the whole time was exhausted and it was written on each of their faces. She began to feel guilty that each of them was in the current situation even if she knew it was irrational because she didn't ask to be raped, it still ate at her. The group of profilers might have been tired but Rossi caught on to her body language and could tell what she was thinking. He approached her slowly and put his hand on her shoulder before saying,

"You'd do the same if it was any one of us."

She pulled him into a hug and whispered a thank you into his ear causing one lone tear to fall down the senior profilers face. The room with thick with emotions and they just needed to stick together because in the end everything would be ok, at least they all hoped.

**Across town, Kevin Lynch laid on a stolen hospital bed and having stolen medication fed through his veins. He had been luckier than Spencer Reid, he knew they were coming and had prepared for their arrival. He called in a favor from his friend Marsha, to falsify the rape kit, but when Emily Prentiss stood in the way of her doing so he had to come up with a new idea. He knew how the BAU work, they tried to sneak in and raid the area but when they raided his house he had put on a bulletproof vest. He remembered something Pen had said when Battle shot her, "I held my breath so he'd think I was dead", but in the end the paramedic who pronounced him dead was another friend who owed him a favor. Here he was, thought of as dead and not in jail for what he did to her but this was far from over, Penelope Garcia was his and she would forever be. He laughed into the early morning sunrise knowing that they were waiting for the fate of one Spencer Reid to keep the team together. How he was going to get her back without Derek Morgan tearing him to shreds was something he'd need to process, but it was going to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! Thanks for such patience, I know I'm terrible at quick updates so I'm glad that people are still reading. I will try and get better but August is a busy month! Remember to check out our wonderful Kirsten Vangsness ****(Penelope Garcia)** in Vampire Mob. just go to www . VampireMOb . com (remove spaces of course) and watch her rock it :) 

**I don't own CM oh, I wish. **

**Enjoy**

**Ash :)**

Two weeks of past since that night, Spencer had made a full recovery but was still not allowed to do field work. The bond between he and Emily was growing exponentially fast; she stayed by his side the entire time he was in the hospital. He knew his feelings for her were more than friendship and he expected she felt the same. When he woke up from being shot she was sitting right there, he remembered opening his eyes and just seeing her sitting in that uncomfortable hospital chair and feeling a ping of warmth.

_Emily's head was leaning against the wall with her legs crossed underneath her, in what had been a trip to get into. She watches his chest rise and fall and listen to the heart monitors tell her he was still alive. She had never felt so alone before, normally this man would be talking his ear off about some random fact about cheese or that force is mass time acceleration but there he was, unconscious. She moved to grab his hand and pulled it to her lips and left a gentle kiss. She let stray tears fall down her down her cheek in a zigzag pattern, leaving a stain on her cheek as they fall from her chin to the floor. _

_Spencer starts to open his eyes, the light is harsh on his unadjusted pupils, he feels the breathing tube in his throat and he gasps and pulls the string attached to the alarm for the nurse's station. The sound causes Emily to look up at him, seeing his eyes and letting him see the raw emotion being exuded from her. They pause for a second, he forgets about the breathing tube and reaches to wipe the last lone tear from her cheek, causing the damn to break. The nurse comes rushing in breaking the moment but it is welcomed, she removes the breathing tube and checks to see how well Spencer can swallow. After passing the test he is given some ginger ale, the entire time, Emily is standing in the corner watching this happen. She knew he was going to survive but he now was awake, that was making her emotions fluctuate_

_He looked over at her in the corner, he knew from that moment on everything changed, he could no longer doubt his feelings. When she came back to sit next to him when all was finished, he took her hand and kissed it. It was the subtlest thank you she had ever received but it meant the world. _

He was so happy to have survived being shot by that bastard; he wished he could've killed him, with his own bare hands. Spencer wasn't a violent guy really, but Penelope was like the big sister he never had but wanted. He was at least glad someone killed him; if he hadn't been shot then Kevin might still be alive not dead and rotting right now. If he had to sacrifice his body by getting shot to kill the bastard who hurt his family then it was worth it in the end. He was glad to be on desk duty, to be able to do something and not be stuck at home. He felt a piece of paper hit him in the face, by of course, Morgan. They finally had been able to start putting it behind them. They all then heard a scream that sent the hairs on the back of his neck to stand.

In Penelope's office, she sat in her office chair shaking, just right down to the very core. She has found a lunch box on her desk, when she opened it she found inside the cheese she fell in love with on her trip to Norway with Kevin. She never told anyone about it, besides Kevin who watched her enjoy it. He would leave her some in a lunch box every so often, he'd order it for her and his it shipped. Things like that made her love him more at the time, now she stood in her office sobbing at on her desk over some Norwegian cheese.

The team entered her office at a record speed; Derek took her into his arms and tried his best to calm her down. Hotch stood next to Rossi and surveyed the office to see what could have caused that reaction. Penelope had be jumpier than normal which was to be expected but to cause her to let out a blood curdling scream, he knew something was off. He didn't understand so he finally had to get her attention.

"Garcia, what's wrong? What caused you to be so frightened?"

She looked around to see her entire team looking at her.

"This is going to sound strange, I know, but in that lunch box is cheese."

The team looked around at each other wondering what the big deal about the cheese in the lunch box was. Hotch paused before saying,

"What about the cheese frightened you, Penelope?

"Do you guys remember last year on my vacation, Kevin and I went to Norway?",The team collectively nodded. "Well, there was this cheese there that was just absolutely to die for. Kevin told me not to tell anyone about it; it would be the food that brought us together, since we got much closer over that week. It sounds lame but when you are away on a romantic trip with your boyfriend and he's trying to be romantic, it's still romantic no matter how lame. I never did tell anyone and every so often he'd leave me some of this cheese, which he ordered from a company in Norway and left in on my desk, in this very lunchbox. Underneath the cheese there was a note that said. **Too bad your team is stupid enough not to think I'd wear a bulletproof vest. You will be mine, Penny, and there isn't anything that ape of a man Derek Morgan can do about it."**

The team stood around in complete confusion, how the hell did he survive?

Hotch looked at Prentiss and asked "Did we stay long enough to see him be pronounced dead?

"Sir, we ran to Reid and followed him to the hospital. Our last thought was Lynch; there were other cops there to take him in. They told us he was dead so we put all our focus into Reid sir."

They team knew something was going on but couldn't figure out exactly what, then on Penelope's computer screen popped up Kevin on a webcam.

"Penny dear, did you miss me?"…


	6. Chapter 6

**here is the next chapter, I am getting better at updating faster. I hope you are enjoying this. Read and Review, your opinion is important to me. I am sorry I haven't responded to any comments, I am dealing with much stress. I hope that you can forgive me. Your words mean a lot to me. :) Enjoy**

**I don't own CM, if I did, Kevin would have stayed in one episode. **

The entire team looked at the screen, what the hell was going on?

" I have missed you so much Penny….oh so very much. I hope we can meet up again, have a second go. How does that sound?" Kevin said with an evil laugh.

Penelope put her hands up as she felt Derek put his on her shoulders. The rest of the team was on protective mood, especially Reid, who wanted blood. Reid moved Pen's chair out the way and said

"Kevin, this isn't a game. You raped her, she won't come near you."

"Oh everyone, look it's the genius trying to be like the boneheaded alpha male. How cute, does anyone have a camera to capture this Kodak moment?"

Hotch gridded his teeth before spitting out, "You bastard, stop this nonsense, you obviously want something, what is it that you want?"

"That answer is quite simple Agent Hotchner, I want Penelope. I want her here, at an address I'll send to her phone alone, if she comes with that alpha male Derek Morgan well it will be a sad day for you Ms Jennifer Jareau."

JJ saw it first when looked at the screen and behind Kevin was her son, chained to bed. How did he get Henry past Will? He wouldn't let someone take Henry, even if he was a boyfriend of the child's Godmother. Everyone in the room gasped and JJ doubled over in tears.

"Or, even make the unemotional Agent Hotchner break his poker face."

The webcam panned over to another bed and there chained up as well was Jack Hotchner. Jack called out towards the camera.

"My daddy and his team are superheroes, they will save us. You will see! "

Kevin turned and backhanded the small child, he heard Hotch growl. "YOU TOUCH MY SON AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"Now, now, Agent Hotchner, watch your temper. You wouldn't want the kids to suffer would you? Give me what's rightfully mine and you'll get what you hold dearest back. Now Penny, if you try and hack me, I'll know and they'll die… just surrender yourself to me and everything will be normal again. You have one day or you'll have another funeral to go to Agent Hotchner, this time it won't be your wife. This is the end of this conversation, don't worry I'm not a complete asshole; you'll be able to watch your children, live feed. If I see an attempt at tracing, they will die. That's not something any of you want to see. Once Penny is here, I'll send Agent Hotchner the directions to the children. I will leave them alone now. The text will come in one hour."

Kevin walked away from the chair, unchained Jack and then left the room. The team watched as Jack ran over to Henry and got down on the bed next to the crying 2 year old. They watched for about an hour as Jack got Henry to stop crying. The determined 6 year old looked around the room and said,

"Don't worry, Henry, I'm going to get you out of here."

The team watched in awe as Jack walked across the room to a vent the he began to try and rip off the wall. He wasn't having much luck so he started to use the chain and looped it around the small vents and pulled with all his body weight. He heard a crack and then he fell down as the vent came out of the wall.

"It looks easier on TV" the young boy mumbled standing back up

The team had now started thinking of a game plan and stopped watching the live feed for now. They were now in the conference room with the live feed streaming on Penelope's laptop. They had to figure out how not to lose the boys or giving Penelope to Kevin. Penelope sat in her chair, absolutely defeated, what had she ever done to deserve this? The team still talked around her but she wasn't completely paying attention, if she gave herself up then her favorite little rug rats will be save in their beds tonight. She felt Derek's hands on her shoulders, he had been watching her fight an inner battle for 20 minutes, he sighed and said,

"Don't even start thinking that, I'm not stupid, P. You are staying with us, final answer."

"Derek, if I don't, he'll kill them and it will be entirely my fault…it already is."

She began to cry a little and Derek pulled her close and whispered

"Hush baby girl, it's not your fault, you didn't as for any of this. It is all Kevin's fault. Right now we need to build a profile and see if we can crack this like any other case. I'm just as worried as you are about the boys but for now they are safe in that room; unless Kevin comes back we have nothing to worry about. You know him the best so lets put that genius mind of yours to work and find them alright. "

She smiled and nodded, they were going to finish this once and for all. The rest of them had been brainstorming the entire time she had been out in her own world. She needed to find those boys alive or she'd never be the same again.

While at the warehouse, Jack had semi-crawled into the vent and listened for noises that couldn't help him figure out where he was. He remembered his dad told him, "**Jack, if something ever happens to you or your mother, always use your senses, it will help you figure out where you are. Use whatever you can to get out." **He didn't understand at the time what his dad meant but hearing your mother die ages a person, no matter how much the people around try to keep you young. He smelled salt, like the time in the water at the ocean that tasted funny and he smelled metal, like when he went with his dad to pick up the car at the shop. He listened for whatever he could make out, he listened very intently and that's when he figured out where he was. He had to tell Henry, that they weren't far from home.

Jack ran over to Henry and exclaimed…

"Henry…I know where we are…. He took us to the Stateline; you know where all construction is?"

The little boy stared at the other boy blankly,

"Alright, at least I know where we are. I have to tell Daddy!"

He ran to the computer screen and said, "Daddy, I know where we are…"

The entire team looked at Pen's laptop, waiting for more answers from the mini-Aaron Hotchner. e dih

**I know that Jack comes off older but I'm assuming that if your father is the head of an FBI unit and you were in witness protection and your mother died at the hands of a serial killer, you'd be mature for your age or at least have been taught what to do in this situation. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go... :) I think there will be one more chapter but if you feel that all the loose ends are tied, let me know :) **

**Remember, opinions are valued :) **

**I don't own CM :(**

Jack stared into the webcam, hoping his father could still hear him. He pulled the chair closer to the computer and spoke as loud as he could.

"Daddy, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. I looked and listened and even smelled… I know where we are daddy. Remember when I wanted to see the planes take off a while ago and we couldn't because of the construction? He took us near there… we are near the next state… I think you said, Maryland. I can also smell and hear water. I hope that helps Daddy. I love you so much Daddy, Uncle Derek, Spence, Rossi, and Auntie Pen, JJ and Emily."

Jack went to walk away from the camera when he stopped mid-step, turned around and added. "oh, Auntie Pen, this isn't your fault, just like it wasn't Daddy's fault mommy died. It is always the bad guy's fault. Remember it's always the bad guys fault, and the bad guy never wins" He blew a kiss at the camera and went to lay down with Henry again.

Back at the BAU, the team just watched the screen as the young boy that they remember being brought in 6 years ago as a baby just profiled Pen without being in the same room. He was definitely Aaron's son. The team cried while he spoke, Derek put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and said "You've raised one hell of a boy there Boss Man." Now that he was sleeping with Henry, they went to work on finding where they were being held. They figured out that they must be held somewhere off the airstrip at Turner Field. Jack loved airplanes, he always begged to have anyone take him to Turner field and watch the planes take off. He had been there so many times, of course he could figure it out. Hotch looked at the screen and said

"I'm coming of you buddy."

The team then took off towards where Jack had given the directions.

When the team arrived at Turner Field they split up and headed towards any empty building. The team knocked down doors upon doors, Derek and Emily went up the last building, and kicked the door in and there was Jack and Henry, with Kevin behind them.

"You idiots actually thought I'd leave the webcam on and not watch it myself?"

The rest of the team had arrived to the location where Emily and Derek had said over the walkie-talkie that they were. Kevin had a gun pointed at the two boys, ready to shoot. He was spiraling and fast.

"WHERE'S MY PENNY? WHERE IS MY PENNY?" He yelled at the team.

Penelope had left the BAU not too long after the rest did, she had to sneak out, they didn't want her anywhere near there but when she saw Kevin return, she hacked their locations and drove there in her vintage car. When she came from behind Hotch, the whole room was in shock.

"Kevin, I'm right here. I'm so sorry Kevin, I was such a fool. I deserved what I got. I was being a terrible girlfriend. Please, don't hurt them. I will take their place, just let the boys go"

Derek went to stop Penelope from going to Kevin but she put her hand up.

"No, Derek, this has gone on long enough. These boys need to be home safe in their beds and I need to just deal with my punishment." She said this with her back to Kevin and winked at Derek.

The team realized she was creating a distraction, they would never ask this of her but she offered her services. Penelope walked towards Kevin and shooed the little boys towards their parents. She kissed Kevin and pushed him against the wall, he was too distracted he didn't realize he dropped his gun. She whispered in his ear, "I'll give you what you deserve for being such a great boyfriend all these years." Her hands went down his chest and reached the pant line and once she knew the gun was safely away from him, she raised her knee and caused him to double over. While he was doubled over, she spat at him, "you sick SOB, rot", and rained a cascade of kicks at him, no aim intended. She turned around after getting her anger out and walked back towards Derek. Derek held her in his arms as she began to cry. Kevin saw this, he knew that he had lost, he needed to keep them apart. He worked on instinct and moved to lunge after her when there was a gunshot that rang though-out the room, he fell to the ground.

Everyone looked to see Spencer was the only one with his gun still up and they all knew it had been from his gun. The paramedics came in and for real, he was pronounced dead, while the team was getting checked out, as well as the children. Hotch watch the person pronounce him and put him in a body bag. Across from that was a officer who was taking Spencer's statement because he had fired the fatal shot to the suspect. When the officer left, Spencer looked up and saw a very surprised Penelope looking at him, he stuttered,

"I….couldn't watch you be hurt again. You're my sister, my family; no one hurts you and gets to breathe."

Penelope just smiled as tears came to her eyes, "Thank you, that's all I ever wanted to hear. I love you." The two just hugged and knew that their bond was stronger because of what Kevin did, not just the bond between Penelope and Spencer but the entire team. The hug was interrupted by a tug at Penelope's dress; she looked down and saw Jack. He hugged her legs and said

"Auntie P, thanks for finding me."

She picked him up and gave him a kiss on the check before saying, "No Jack, thank you for being such a brave boy and saving yourself and Henry. I would be so sad if I lost you or Henry." The team had gathered around the three people, they knew that things would be difficult to get over. Penelope knew that the nightmares weren't over and that nothing was ever going to be the same. The team walked towards the SUV and went back to the BAU.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the end of this story, thanks for reviewing and reading my story! I really enjoy writing fanfictions and i'm glad I have people who enjoy them. **

**Here we go :) **

**~Ash :)**

**and..i don't own CM :(**

_Penelope was sitting in the chair next to Jack, six months later, at Jack's 7th birthday party. The team had gotten closer since the whole situation had started. Penelope and Derek were now dating; it still was in the early stage, even if their flirting was threw the roof. They were the same as always to the untrained eye but their friends knew different. The physical aspect of the relationship was still slow, for being a player, Penelope was surprised the fact they hadn't had sex yet wasn't driving Derek insane._

_Derek wouldn't lie and say he had no interest in making love with Penelope, his biggest concern was that she was happy and becoming comfortable again after everything Kevin had done. He needed his Baby girl, to be, well his baby girl again. He was sitting next to Pen and watched the 7 year old open his presents. He couldn't believe how much like Hotch, Jack was and he even had Hailey free spirit and laugh. He'd look back to that night and remember how well Jack profiled the situation; he would grow up to do the same job as his father. He couldn't wait to be a father himself someday, he knew it was going to be with Penelope, once the spice was in it wasn't going away._

_Across the table sat Emily and Spencer, they too were now a couple, an engaged couple to be precise. Their bond did in fact grow after he got shot; they didn't begin dating immediately, there was some hesitancy in the young genius. Once they were dating, they didn't want to lose another moment, so after only 4 months of dating they were engaged. They had a year until their wedding, which the ambassador had all planned out, and they couldn't be happier._

_The biggest surprise happened to JJ, they had got Henry back, but Kevin had indeed killed Will in order to get to him. The months were hard on her and Henry but the bond Jack had created with Henry that day was one that they would have their entire lives. The support Jack gave to Henry mirrored the support Hotch gave her. The couple was spending more time together, everyone knew that eventually the pain would be dulled and they would get together but no one rushed it._

_Rossi stood there and watched the entire group, he was proud of the people he worked with. He couldn't imagine leaving them like Gideon did, but he could also understand why Gideon left. He loved the team he worked with and wouldn't change any of them, so when Strauss decided it was smart to try and tear the team apart, well she got what she deserved. He was a papa bear to his group and well, let's just say, it wasn't safe to mess with them_.

The day ended smoothly and they all enjoyed the festivities. Penelope had been staring at Jack the entire evening, he was captured by Kevin and he lived life as if it had never happened. This boy was braver than more adult she had ever met, she had to get over what Kevin did to her and make love to the wonderful man who held her all these months. The man who whenever she woke up in the middle of the night screaming would hold her close and rock her until she calmed down. She was fully in love; her entire heart belonged to Agent Derek Morgan and she wouldn't give it to anyone else, he owned it.

When they reached his apartment, she caught him off guard when she ran into house and closed the bathroom door. He was nervous, was everything ok? He had only stood there for 3 minutes before running in after her; he pounded on the bathroom door.

"Baby girl, open up, what's wrong, I want to help you?"

The door opened and his mouth went dry. There Penelope stood in black fishnet stockings underneath a pink nightie, that fit her perfectly, black lace covered her breast that were falling out but at the same time secure. He stood looking at her and gave her this look saying that if they crossed the line, it would be hard for him to stop. She gave him a nod and closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly. He began to kiss down her neck, while he picked her up and carried her to the bed. As he laid her down on the bed, he looked at her in awe.

"You know I love you, right?"

She cocked her head sidewise and said "Yes, and with each breath, I love you more."

They made love that night and many after. The team survived something that could've easily torn them apart. The only thing Penelope knew was that she loved the way he looked at her, touched her, held her close at night; she downright loved everything about this man. The thing she loved the most, he made her forget that Kevin had ever touched her or even existed.


End file.
